


RP inspired madness

by crimsonobsession



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonobsession/pseuds/crimsonobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics written for the kink meme during my long stint at the multiversal RP DramaDramaDuck (dramadramaduck @ dreamwidth.org). Being from a kink meme they are mostly smutty. Some elements and character relationships were in game developments and may not make much sense in the context of the normal Ace Attorney canon. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This one was set during a game-wide virus where characters were tied together for several days with objects (ropes, scarves, etc.) that they couldn't remove.

The first few minutes were okay, really. ...Well, they turned out better than he'd expected, at least. After the initial proposal an awkward tension had developed between them, but something--the comfortable environment or the false sense of isolation, maybe--seemed to have dissipated it. The situation was still awkward, of course, and Phoenix's hesitant (and probably ridiculous) attempts at small talk early on had only garnered snappish, one word responses or complete silence, but at least his companion wasn't still radiating nervousness. 

In fact, if it weren't for the strangeness of the circumstances the mood might almost be considered...okay, not pleasant, but with the warmth slowly filling the small room and the soothing din of the falling water it really wasn't uncomfortable. Phoenix allowed his attention to wander, careful to keep his gaze moving about the room (and consequently away from the dark paisley shower curtain). 

The room wasn't overly large, but it put his own small bathroom to shame. He paused at the black toilet, raising an eyebrow, then moved on to the sink, a gleaming, ebony piece with silver fixtures. Aside from some of the accessories, like the shower curtain and the ornately decorated towels draped over the rack, the decor was surprisingly simple. Only the excessively bold black/burgundy/white color scheme gave any clue to its owner's identity. As was the case with most of the prosecutor's decorating choices it didn't quite fit Phoenix's tastes, but it worked (somehow) to the point where he found he couldn't imagine it any other way. Like the rest of the apartment the room was striking, maybe a little flamboyant, and decidedly 'Edgeworth.'

Phoenix smiled slightly at that thought, but the expression quickly faded as a sense of discomfort settled on him. The shower was starting to affect the rest of the room, and he realized beads of sweat were collecting wherever his skin met skin. Breathing a little more heavily he threw a longing glance at the toilet. Already the steam was beginning to make him lightheaded, but the short leash that bound him to his friend made it impossible for him to sit down. If it were his apartment he would have happily jumped up onto the sink, but he doubted the gesture would be appreciated in Edgeworth's home...or anyone else's, for that matter. He could almost see Edgeworth berating someone for such improper behavior, regardless of whose home they were in.

With a heavy sigh he looked down at the leash wrapped around his wrist--it was an expensive, embossed leather one that had become painfully familiar over the past couple of days. Despite Edgeworth's insistence that they both shower before Phoenix would be allowed to share his bed again, he'd seemed reluctant to actually get the leash wet. Phoenix could easily guess why; from the looks of it the thing probably cost more than most people were willing to spend on themselves, let alone waste on an animal, and he had to admit the craftsmanship that apparently went into it was impressive. Though the creeping vines were probably a bit much...

Phoenix twisted his wrist a little, following the leash's pattern for lack of anything better to do. He would have let himself zone out, lost in the warm fog and the almost maze-like vines and diamonds etched into the leather, if not for the breath of heated air that swept suddenly across his arm. He looked up sharply, entirely unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

The shower curtain was open. Not by much...just enough that his position provided him a clear view of Edgeworth's pale shoulders, the backs of his thighs, his tight, muscular--

Transfixed, Phoenix's wide eyes roamed over his friend's body, taking in inch after inch of bare, wet skin. Throughout it all the small corner of his mind that hadn't completely shut down was screaming its protests, faint and distant.

When his gaze finally moved from the shifting muscles of Edgeworth's broad shoulders to the long, thick fingers working white cream into his water-darkened hair, Phoenix finally dragged his gaze away. Somehow he managed to close the curtain, silently and without looking, then turned around as far as the leash would allow. He spent the next few minutes staring at his toes, which were buried in the fluffy black rug. There was heat in his face, and the lightheadedness hadn't faded--he'd been in the steam way too long.

What felt like an hour later, a hand reached out from behind the curtain, glistening in the bathroom's harsh light. Phoenix watched a few drops of water fall to the rug, while Edgeworth snapped, "If you've got nothing better to do..."

"Huh?" Phoenix replied, his voice vague. There was a short pause, dripping with irritation.

"The towel, Wright."

Phoenix glanced around the room, momentarily forgetting where the rack was, then stretched to grab one of the towels and drape it on Edgeworth's open hand. The arm disappeared behind the curtain. There was another, longer pause, followed by an imperious "turn around" that Phoenix was only too happy to comply with. 

After almost a minute of silence he heard the clinking of rings as the shower curtain was drawn back, and he hesitantly looked over his shoulder to find Edgeworth standing on the mat. His damp hair was still plastered to his forehead, and he wore a clean pair of boxers and a familiar glare.

"Be quick about it," Edgeworth said, then began to rub the towel through his hair as he stepped aside. Any comments on Edgeworth's own epic-length shower died on Phoenix's tongue, and as soon as he entered the tub he shut the curtain securely behind him.

When he realized Edgeworth had used up all the hot water he was only mildly irritated; a cold shower suddenly seemed like a really good idea.


	2. Night voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also set during the game-wide tied together virus. Can be considered a sequel to Shower Voyeur.

He didn't realize at first what had woken him. The bedroom was dark and silent; there was no rustling from Sigi's cage, no blaring alarm, and the thin crack in the curtains was a deep purple-black, barely visible. He stared up at the ceiling, his brows furrowed confusedly, and wondered if a nightmare had interrupted his sleep, one mild enough to have faded upon waking. Those were rare--his nightmares more often tended to the dramatic and severe--but they did happen on occasion. Giving a mental shrug Edgeworth closed his eyes, already halfway back to sleeping.

At Wright's quiet moan, Edgeworth's eyes flew open. In a matter of moments he'd raised himself up on one elbow and turned to look down on his companion, concern clear on his face despite his somewhat unfocused gaze. Wright's features were slightly scrunched and Edgeworth reached out for his shoulder, Wright's name on his lips.

The second moan, which stopped him short, made it clear pain wasn't the underlying cause.

Frozen, Edgeworth watched as Wright tossed his head to the side, facing him. In the darkness he could just make out the white of Wright's teeth where he was gently biting his lip, and in his peripheral vision Edgeworth detected more movement...the purpose of which was made easily decipherable by its strategic location.

Wright moaned again, his hand jerking fitfully under the covers, and it was all Edgeworth could do to keep from moaning with him. Suddenly Edgeworth's hand moved, as if involuntarily. His friend was panting by that point, his mouth hanging open slightly, and Edgeworth leaned in a little closer. The leash seemed to tighten around Miles' wrist as his hand dipped below the waistband of his boxers. The heat of his own touch was only surpassed by the unnerving sweetness that spread through him at the next sound Wright made, a high whimper that made Miles squeeze his eyes shut for a moment and bite his tongue.

Their respective movements increased in speed, steadily mounting with the increasingly desperate noises escaping from Phoenix. When Phoenix finally came it was with a final moan, deep, long, and so loud that Miles may have wondered how the man managed to avoid waking himself if he hadn't been entirely preoccupied with the frantic stroking of his own hand.

Miles came shortly after, with his face buried in his pillow and a muffled cry on his lips. For a long time afterward he laid on his side, staring blankly at Wright, and the lines and planes of his friend's serene face etched themselves on his memory. 

Finally he turned over, awkwardly adjusting the leash so he could face away from his companion. The sliver of sky visible through the curtains was lighter now, a pale indigo. As Edgeworth watched the sky fade he waited for sleep to overtake him (already painfully aware that it wouldn't) and tried to ignore the presence sharing his bed.


	3. A Very Convincing Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgeworth is recruited to bring the Judge around to the idea of jury trials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DDD kink meme carries a sentence of filling a brain-breaking prompt, usually involving smut between your character and the worst possible partner. I broke anon, and this is the result. Can be read as fitting into standard AA canon.

They came across each other in the hallways of the courthouse the day before the hearing. Like many of their encounters, it was a slightly awkward meeting, but there was a level of comfort between them that Edgeworth never seemed to be able to find with anyone else. They dawdled in the halls for a while, discussing the heated debates that had led them to this point and the supremely satisfying results, until Phoenix brought the conversation to an inadvertent halt with one innocuous statement.

“I still don’t know how you managed to bring the judge around to our side. He didn’t seem all that eager to give up the control he has...”

A mild flicker of something indefinable flashed across Edgeworth’s face, and he darted a glance down the hall as if suddenly remembering somewhere he had to be.

“I simply presented our argument to him. Despite all appearances to the contrary, he’s not afraid to embrace change. He only needs to be convinced of its necessity.”

Phoenix’s brows furrowed, and he watched carefully as Edgeworth discreetly checked his watch then quietly cleared his throat.

“Well, I…must be going. There’s much to be done before tomorrow.”

Phoenix was about to respond when they were interrupted by the serendipitous appearance of the judge himself, whose eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the pair conversing down the hall. He wandered over and addressed each man in turn, though the warmth of his greetings, especially for Edgeworth, did little to blunt his imposing presence.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you speak tomorrow, Mr. Edgeworth, especially after our last discussion.” Phoenix could have sworn he saw a hint of color rise to Edgeworth’s cheeks, but being addressed by the judge usurped his attention before he could dwell too long on the ramifications. 

“Our Mr. Edgeworth here made a very convincing argument for this new system he’s so eager to try. Yes, very convincing.” They weren’t making eye contact, but something seemed to shift in the air between the judge and the prosecutor. Suddenly, Phoenix wished very much that he was somewhere else.

“Ah, I almost forgot!” The judge dug around in the folds of his robe for a moment, presumably looking for a pocket. When he withdrew his hand and held it out to Edgeworth, a small, red and gold badge lay on his palm, glinting in the light. “I think this is yours. My secretary found it on the floor of my office.”

Edgeworth didn’t even bother to check his own pockets before snatching the badge up.

“…Thank you, sir. I hadn’t realized I’d lost it.” He glanced sidelong at Phoenix as he said it, then his gaze came to rest on some random point at the end of the hall.

“Well then, I’ll leave you two to your planning. I’m sure we won’t be disappointed by your performance tomorrow, Mr. Edgeworth. Meet me in my office next week. I should have more questions to ask you by then.” 

“Of course, sir. I promise to do my best, sir,” Edgeworth nodded, and with a hearty handshake and a few more words of encouragement, the judge disappeared down the hall as quickly as he came.

An awkward silence fell over them after he left. Edgeworth seemed to be finding it very difficult to meet his friend’s eyes now.

“I did present our argument to him. Quite thoroughly, in fact.”

“…Right.”

“Really, our points can’t be argued against. It’s simply a matter of convincing our opponents and detractors to actually listen.”

Phoenix nodded slowly, and let his gaze wander along the columns that lined the hall.

“At any rate, you and I will have to meet again after the hearing. Regardless of the results, there will be much to discuss.”

“Yeah, right. Um…” Phoenix managed to give his friend a genuine smile, and said in something resembling his usual tone, “Hey, good luck tomorrow.”

“I won’t need luck, Wright,” he answered, with a hint of his usual smugness in his tone. In the long, long pause that followed, the smirk dropped abruptly from his face. “…By which I mean of course that I have truth on my side. With that being the case, we can’t lose.”

“Of course! Um… I’ll let you get to that, then.”

Edgeworth gave his companion a furtive nod then hurried away down the hall, his back uncomfortably rigid.


	4. Oh God Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgeworth/Wendy Oldbag. Worst. Virus. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DDD kink meme carries a sentence of filling a brain-breaking prompt, usually involving smut between your character and the worst possible partner. I broke anon once again, and this is the result.

He knew it had been a virus from the moment he awoke. The fact that the evening’s companion was loudly puttering around in the suite’s bathroom said as much—they never stayed in the hotel after, they were never allowed to—so before the foggy details had begun to coalesce in his mind, he was already planning out how to deal with the consequences.

Hopefully it wouldn’t be too difficult. The one that hit him in Paris, which had had similar results, was one of the gentler he’d had to deal with. At least, that portion of it had been. The experience itself had been pleasant, downright enjoyable, in fact, and the only thing he’d had cause to regret was his painfully public boasting of it afterwards.

And this incident had been comparable. It had been an extremely favorable experience, and the handsome, immaculately dressed older man that had first caught his eye in the restaurant was more than a match for the younger Parisien. Provided he could firmly extricate himself from any further association, it looked as thought the collateral damage of this particular virus may be nominal.

When she stepped out of the bathroom and pursed her lips at him from across the room, it took only a moment for his analytical mind to pull the evidence together.

It took far, far longer for the full horror of the situation to sink in.

“I’ve called down for breakfast, dear~ I had to go over the order a dozen times, the young whippersnapper on the phone kept getting everything wrong. First he tried to tell me Eggs Benedict wasn’t on the menu, I told him how foolish that was, if they’ve got eggs they should be able to make Eggs Benedict. Then it was the fruit, they said strawberries weren’t in season, but I know they could get them if they want to. Kids today aren’t willing to go to any effort, laziness is the badge of the times. Why, back in my day—“

The pounding in his head was already reaching a fever pitch by the time he cut her off with a harsh, raspy, “Ms. Oldbag!”

“Call me Wendy, Milesey dear~ <3” She gave him a little wave and a suggestive wink and Edgeworth felt his stomach turn.

“…Ms. Oldbag. I believe there’s been a…misunderstanding,” he continued, hollowly, after a severely protracted pause.

“Oh there wasn’t no misunderstanding on my end, Edgey-poo. Nothing could make me think you were anything but a perfect gentleman, don’t worry your handsome head over that.” She punctuated the statement with a finger pressed girlishly against her thin, dry lips, followed by a kiss blown in his direction. On Edgeworth’s body, certain very prominent muscles contracted almost painfully, and he could swear he heard a muffled scream inside his own mind.

“…I must go. Now,” he eventually choked out, already fumbling frantically for the pants lying on the floor by the bed and simultaneously using the heavy comforter to cover as much of his body from view as possible.

“But Edgey-poo, breakfast is coming!” She gave a girlish giggle that only spurred him on faster. “There’s champagne~ Since it’s on your card I got the most expensive bottle on the menu, I knew you’d want me to have the very best—“

 

She was still calling endearments down the hall as he ran toward the elevator (in this case, the stairs were much too far away to run the risk), and before he disappeared into the alcove he heard her start in on her plans for their next ‘rendezvous~’.

 

The community posts for that day were filled with the usual mundane content: rumors, relationship woes, threats of violence, and jokes that were quite obviously jokes but never understandable to him (he suspected some sort of network, where only those “in the know” had any clue of what was going on and the main purpose was to make people not in the know feel inferior for their ignorance of something idiotic they likely wouldn’t have found amusing in the first place). He followed the goings-on religiously for the next few days, looking for some clue as to what might have occurred, some miserable soul to share the burden. He never found one, and never said anything in return.

Wendy Oldbag’s photo and name were given to the security detail at the Prosecutor’s Office and the Police Department, with instructions never to allow her in the building. The tactic was…only somewhat effective.

Despite the numerous times she managed to sneak into his workplace or accost him on the streets, she never returned the jabot that had been left behind in his haste. Edgeworth, for his part, never dared to ask for it back.


	5. The Aid of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt Apollo/Edgeworth, forbidden pleasures. The Greek god Apollo wants to figure Edgeworth out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a stint in DDD where Apollo took an interest in Edgeworth. Unfortunately the pair ended up fucking the whole thing up. :( This would have been a much sexier resolution.

The Sun God wasn't used to being denied. Of course, he wasn't used to this sort of attraction, either (as his friends -- and a few of his enemies -- loved to tease, his tastes ran younger and more blonde) but he couldn't deny the interest the taciturn prosecutor piqued in him. Perhaps he saw something familiar in the way the man hid behind a harsh veneer - their roles reversed. Perhaps the attraction stemmed from curiosity over what made such a man tick. Or perhaps it was nothing more than an assurance that any man so fond of classical music couldn't be all bad.

Regardless of the motivation behind it, Apollo's interest was tenacious. Fortunate, as Edgeworth's antipathy was fueled by a nature stubborn enough to rival Creon. Apollo was patient, as any being forced to wile away millenia should be, but patience can only stretch so far without hope. Every smirk, every cold, careless stare chipped away at his belief in the possibility of getting through to Edgeworth. Only the certainty that there was something worthwhile to get through to kept Apollo trying.

Even so, Edgeworth's acquiescence fell dangerously close to too late. When he finally summoned the god, Apollo had been on the verge of giving up (something he did rarely, and only in cases where it became obvious the reward was not worth the effort put into it).

Edgeworth's proposal was unexpected enough to drive away any defeatist thoughts Apollo might have had. He told the god what he desired in plain and simple terms. Apollo failed to hide a self-satisfied smirk, but managed to wipe it away at a disapproving glare.

"No attachments."

"No attachments." As a god of truth the lie shamed him, but by the time Miles Edgeworth was lying before him, skin shining pale in the moonlight filtering in through the windows, he'd gotten over it.

Edgeworth was a selfish lover. He deigned to receive, as if doing the god a favor which he expected to be repaid at some late date. Yet Apollo was persistent as well as patient. Undaunted by the man's attitude (which he decided he really should have expected, knowing Miles Edgeworth as he did) he gave. He thrust smoothly and steadily into him, and let the fingers of one hand scatter warm, light touches over the flushed skin of his abdomen, while the other pumped Edgeworth's shaft.

The man was quiet at first, barely responsive, but with each pump of his hips Apollo warmed him, the Sun God's nature building into a heat that firmly straddled the line between mortal pain and pleasure. And he was rewarded for his efforts; with sweat; with warmed flesh pressing back against him; with the dissolution of Edgeworth's stoic facade into panting, gasping, moaning.

When Miles came -- clutching his shoulders and curling toward him with a strangled cry -- Apollo was quick to follow. With both spent, Edgeworth collapsed back onto the bed, gasping softly and shuddering as Apollo pulled out and rolled onto his side next to him. Apollo watched Edgeworth's breathing even out. The sheen of sweat slowly dried on his skin, and his eyes slipped shut, relaxation settling his features into a perfect picture of peace.

After a very long time Edgeworth opened his eyes and turned a seemingly blank gaze on Apollo. There was a measured pause, then he frowned, tiny furrows ruining the smooth line of his brow. Eventually he dropped his gaze to the bed; his voice was subdued, less sure when he repeated, "No attachments."

Apollo only nodded in response, and openly admired the view as Edgeworth climbed out of bed and disappeared into the hotel bathroom. It was likely he'd be kicked out as soon as Edgeworth returned, but there would be other opportunities now; conversations, events, possibly even other encounters such as this. Yes, time (and several extremely determined community members) were on his side.

Fitting, that it might take the aid of a god to prove Miles Edgeworth human.


End file.
